FNAF 2-Mack's New Life
by RebelWingsProduction97
Summary: After Mike went to jail to for messing with the animatronics and being part of the 'Shut Down' army, Mackenzie lived her life at the pizzeria. Her life was fine, until a new place opened. But that's not the only problem. She also got high school girls on her back. A continues story to Five Nights at Freddy's -Mike's Sister
1. Chapter 1-The New Place

**Before I start, I would just like to say in this story, FNAF 2 is a sequel. I fully respect/get it that FNAF 2 is a prequel, but I ****_really_**** wanted to make this story and I needed FNAF 2 to be a sequel. Again I understand FNAF 2 is a prequel so please don't rage about it in the review. ON WITH THE STORY**

_Information:_

_Mackenzie is now 14 years old, starting her high school life. She still lives with the animatronics but is moving to a new location. Now lets begin_

After a long day at school, I went through the door of Freddy's Fazber's Pizzeria. I pretty much lived there ever since her brother, Mike, went to jail for being part of this group called 'Shut Down'. I don't really know what they do, but what I know is that they get money from someone for watching the animatronics and, eventually, shutting them down.

Anyways, once I went inside, I saw boxes around the restraint. "Come on, there's more boxes in the kitchen." I heard someone said. I ran behind the stage curtains, I can't let them see me. I never told anyone I lived here for reasons. 1 was they would think I'm a crazy maniac and 2, that would mean they would ask if I have anywhere else to live, which I don't. So there gonna send me to an orphanage and I don't want to be lonely again.

While the guys were talking out the door, I felt something cold on my shoulder. "Hello me hartie!" the voice went. It made me jump. I turned around, it was Foxy. Foxy was a pirate fox for pirate's cove, a surprise for the children since he never shown up on poster. Anyways, I said "Foxy! You scared me!"

"Sorry mate. Didn't mean that"

"It's alright. Anyways, what's going on? Why are there so many boxes?"

"Argh, we be moving. Where going to be reopening, like old times."

"Awesome! Not far from the school I go to, right?"

"Luckily, yes."

This is going to be great. My robot friends and I are going to newer, fancier, place. This is going to be so much fun. What can go wrong anyways? Anyways, I went back stage, sleeping. I was wondering what my next adventure would be.


	2. Chapter 2-Welcome to Freddy 2,0

Chapter 2-Welcome to Freddy's 2.0

-**Hey guys. I would just like to say one thing, Toy Bonnie is a girl and Mangle. I know, I know. You guys are going to hate me for that. I know Toy Bonnie is a boy, but I prefer to use him as a girl so please don't hate me. Same thing with Mangle, so if you guys prefer Mangle as a boy, I'm sorry for not using the correct information, but this is my story so I DO WHAT I WANT! *puts shades on* B-) **

**Mack-Really Rebel, really?**

**Me-Sorry. *throws shades away* ANYWAYS, hope you guys enjoy. Sorry again ;(**

It was a long drive to the new location. It took us probably until midnight to get there. Lucky for me it was a Friday I can stay up as long as I want :D. Anyways, when the guys where done unpacking, I went to go explore. Hard to believe I'm the first to see the new place. Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Golden Freddy wanted to rest up, so I was pretty much on my own. Well. That's what I though

I went exploring. Gosh, I swear that place was so huge, I almost got lost. While I was walking, I bumped into an animatronic. It looked like Bonnie, but different. "Uhh, hello?" I said franticly. The bunny turned around, looking at me strangely. "Well hello little one." She said. I was a little nervous about meeting her. I mean, she is a new animatronic. If it where the original Bonnie, then that would be different. She then had this look like something hit her. "Oh wait, the boss…Hey kid can you not say anything about."

"You being alive." I said, "I know. I have other friends that are like you."

"Oh. You talking about the old bots. Yah, herd there cool."

"They are! Anyways, what's your name?"

"I'm Bonnie. But call me Toy Bonnie, so there won't be any confusion."

Toy Bonnie, hu. I guess the 'toy' part came from her looking like a toy. But, I'm not the one to judge. "So what's your name?" Toy Bonnie asked. "Mackenzie, but you can call me Mack." I answered.

Just then, a fox came running down the hallway. At first I thought it was Foxy, then I just realized something. Foxy doesn't have makeup, well at least doesn't have rosy cheeks. She came by saying in a painting voice, "Bon, there you are. Look the boss wants to meet up with-"but she stop. She looked at me worried. Toy Bonnie knew why, so did I.

"Mangle, Mack. Mack, Mangle. Don't worry, she knows." Toy Bonnie answered

"Well that's a relief." Mangle said. "Wouldn't want the boss to explain everything to the boss. Anyways, we got to meet up with him. He needs to explain the 'rules' to us."

I was about to ask who this 'boss' was, but Toy Bonnie said, "Oh, ok. Sorry Mack. I'll talk to you later, maybe tomorrow. Goodnight." Then she left, leaving me in the shadows. I guess I'll get my answers tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3-Meet the NEW Gang

Chapter 3-Meet the NEW Gang

I woke up the next day. The gang and I were about to explore, till we got note. Chica read it out load, "Deer friends, I want to talk to you guys. It's very important, especially if it's for us to live on. Your boss." Bonnie was the first to response. "You guys know what this means?"

"Who's the boss?" I said

"He is here!" Freddy said

"Who is this boss!"

"I can't believe we get finally get reconnect with him." Bonnie said.

"WHO IS THIS BOSS!" I finally yelled.

My brother, aka Golden Freddy, said "You guys, what about her? I mean I guess we should bring her…"

"YOU SHOULD!" I yelled.

"Let me finish. But on the other hand, he could be mad."

"But then again, you got no one else to watch over me."

He looked at me skeptically, then said "Mack, you really know how to twist things to get what you want, hu?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Alright, but you better hide. Lets go gang."

_At the Prize Corner. _

The Prize Corner was a strange place. It gave this weird aurora. Weird? More like evil. I had to hide behind the shelves filled with prizes. The gang where kneeling around a box, like worshiping it. Then something popped out. It had a weird face, sorry that was rude. It had an _interesting_ face. A white face (ok that sounded racist) with rosy checks and lips, black eyes with white pupils, and a black suit of some sort. It kinda reminded me of a clown. Then he started speaking.

"Ah, great to see you my friends. How have you been?"

"Good master." Freddy said

The 'thing' continued. "Good to hear. Now as you've know, the pizzeria is reopening, correct?"

"Yes" everyone said.

"Well, you see the posters don't feature you guys. The people are having, *ahem* new ones."

"You mean they are getting rid of us!" Chica yelled.

"Nonsense. I heard they are just going to keep you guys in the back just in case. Now, I want you guys to meet them. Come on out fellows!"

Just then, I saw Toy Bonnie and Mangle came out, but they had friends. A copied version on Freddy and Chica came out, but 'toy' looking. The 'thing' continued. "Guys, these are the Toys. They are programed to scan adults to make sure they are good. They're good with kids as well. They don't have the 'souls' like you guys do but they will still help. You guys will still be around to get the guards, you just won't do what you use to do."

"Understood master Puppet."

_So that was his name._ I thought

"Great." The Puppet said. "I would like for both of you guys to get to know each other." He turned around and started talking to Toy Freddy. "Would you please show them around Toy Freddy?"

"Whatever you say sir." Toy Freddy answered.

They soon left the room while the puppet went its box. I decided to explore the room. It gave this weird vibe, I don't know what it was honestly. I tried not to make much noise, but I did a horrible job. I accidently bumped into this, boy. He held up a sign that says 'Balloons". Turns out he was alive like the rest of the animatronics. "Watch it!" he yelled. I tried to cover his mouth so he won't make any other noises, but I was too late. The Puppet came out of its box asking, "Who's that?" I didn't even think about turning around, I ran for my life. I ran down the hallway, hoping he won't catch me.

"Come back little girl!" he cried. I had to think of a distraction, so I snapped my figures to make a hallucination. There's this one secret that only the gang knew, I can make hallucinations. I would use it to scare the guards, then they would get scared and not bother messing with the animatronics. I did the 'it's me' hallucination and hold it for a long time. I heard the Puppet say something about it. I snapped my fingers again to make it go away. I was hiding by this time, hoping he won't find me. I was wrong.

He came to me saying, "Hello little girl. Who are you?"

"M-M-M-Mackenzie. M-m-Mack if you want." I answered franticly.

"I see. How did you get here?"

"I came with the old animatronics. They are, my friends. I'm Golden Freddy's sister as well."

"Well, have you been keeping the 'secret'?"

"Ye-y-Yes. Promise."

"Well, you're good for now. Now, where you the ones who done the hallucination?"

I nodded

"Well then child, you could be good use."

_15 minutes later_

I came back to the back stage, finding everyone talking. Freddy talking to Toy Freddy, Bonnie talking to Toy Bonnie, and so on. The Toy Freddy and Chica stopped and stared at me. "She's cool, don't worry." Bonnie said. Toy Chica walked over to me, raising her hand, making me think she was going to slap me. Then she went over to high-five me. "Nice work you did with the puppet." She said. [That's what she said. Sorry had to make that joke XP].

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Hey, I know everything. Trust me Mack, you'll be impressed on how I know everything."

I looked over at Mangle, but she just shrugged. "She's right."

Toy Freddy then walked up to inspect me. "So this is Mackenzie. The human girl that you guys been talking about? The girl that helps you scare off the grads?" he asked. Golden Freddy answered, "Yep, that's her." Toy Freddy looked at me again, then said "Well Mackenzie, it's a pleasure to meet you." He held his hand and I shook it. "Pleasure to meet you to mister Toy Freddy. Welcome to the family." I said

"Please, just call me Toy Freddy."

"Ok, Toy Freddy."

I could tell this is going to be another fun adventure.


	4. Chapter 4-High School Misery

Chapter 4-High School Misery

The weekend went by fast, I didn't notice it was already Monday. It was around 2:15 when I was at my locker to grab my books. Just then, Rachel and her 2 friends, Lexie and Kate, came by my locker. There where the schools 'gossip girls' They know I have a love for the Fazbare restraint, so the _love_ to make fun of me for that, since its consider for 'little kids.' Anyways, Rachel walked up to me and said, "Hi Mack. How are you today?"

"Good." I answered. "Why you asked?"

"Oh I just wanted to know. And that I want to see your embarrassing locker."

She then flung open my locker before I can lock it.

"Hey!" I yelled.

She started giggling at the site of my locker.

"This is what you have in your locker, Mack? Your stupid pictures of that little kids restraint. And a selfie of you with them. Really Mack?"

I shut my locker hard. "Rachel, that's you opinion. I still enjoy that place. It's like a home to me."

They all laughed hard. "It's like a home to me." Lexie mocked. "Seriously Mack, grow up."

She opened my locker again and took out a picture and handed over to Kate. "Hey look everyone!" Kate yelled. The whole school drawled there attention to them and me. "Look guys! Mackenzie Schmidt has pictures of the Fazbears animatronics. What a little kid!" The whole school laughed at me. I had no friends to back me up, I was alone. I felt so humiliated, I just wanted to disappear.

I took the picture from Kate's hand, and put it back in my locker. "Leave me alone guys. Why do you find this fun anyways?"

"Psh, cause it's fun." Rachel answered.

She then snapped her fingers 3 times, indicating for her friends to sashay away. I hate it when she does that. This snapped me. I snapped my fingers, creating the 'eyeless animatronics' hallucination. It scared them so much, it made Kate plop down on the floor. Rachel and Lexie picked her up. Rachel then looked at me evilly. "You're an evil witch Mack!" She said.

"What makes you think she made those, pictures, appear." Kate asked.

"Well…IDK ok. She's the weirdo around her, she must have done some witch craft to make those things. She's the one that loves those robots."

I yelled, "They're more than robots. You just haven't realized that."

The girls just looked at each other for a while, then laughed. "Omg, really Mack." Rachel said. 'They're more than robots'. Please. They will get destroyed on day, mark my words." Then walked away.

I decided to make 1 more hallucination. This time, it's going to be a Golden Freddy image, with the sounds. It scared them so bad, Kate yelled, Lexie started shacking, and Rachel dropped on the floor. I snicker at that. Hey, they can't be the only girls having fun. I just wanted _revenge._


	5. Chapter 5-An Old Friend

Chapter 5-An Old Friend

Once I got home from school, I accidently bumped into someone. _Another night guard? Already?_ He turned around and said, "Whoa, hey sorry." I replied, "That's alright," I stopped to read his name tag.

"Jeremy?"

"Mack! Is that you?"

"Yah."

Jeremy went over to hug me, "Jeez, you've grown so much since the last time I saw you."

"It's only been two years Jerm."

Jeremy was one of Mike's friends before he went to jail. He was also my friend to. He would talk to me now and then whenever he saw me lonely, which I don't mind.

He then asked me, "So what are you doing here?"

"Uh, lets say, I live here." I replied.

"You mean, you stayed with these guys ever since Mikster went to jail?"

"Yah I guess."

I can tell by the look on his eyes he felt a little sorry for me. "Well, you can always join me if you want." He said

"Jerm, you live far away from my school."

"Well, uhhh."

"Hey, I'm fine here. Plus, now that you're working here, we can spend more time with each other."

"Yah. Oh, sorry about what happen with your brother."

That's what everyone keeps telling me. They say ''Sorry that your alone." Or "I'm sorry an innocent child like you is know all alone." They say that to try to comfort me when they don't even know the story. The story they herd is that Mike kept trying to mess with the animatronics and tied ME up. But the real story wet that he tied Golden Freddy up and he kept hitting me, threating me. Don't get me wrong, them saying sorry that I'm alone get, somewhat, better. But they should instead say, "I'm sorry you're alone and you got hit multiple times. Now you're living in a restraint all by yourself with talking animatronics, and might lose you mine."

I just replied to Jeremy, "It's alright. Really, it's been 2 years since t happen. I learned to move on."

Jeremy looked at the clock, then turned back to me. "I should get going now. See yah Mack." He then left the building.

I thought he might not be so bad, until I went back stage. I found the Toys and Puppet, staring at me. "So, you know the new guy?" asked Toy Freddy.

"Yes why?"

The Puppet got out of his box and said, "You remember what happen to your brother?"

_No need to remind me._ I thought. I just nodded my head

"Well, if Jeremy is his friend, who knows what he could do to us. He might be the same the same as Mike."

I haven't thought about it like that. I also didn't want to jump to conclusion. He seems to not know about the moving animatronics yet, let alone be a part of the 'Shut down Army'. I told the Puppet that I would keep an eye on him, but we shouldn't attack yet. The Puppet agreed, and told everyone to go to bed. I couldn't sleep, I could only think about Jeremy. I'm hoping he wouldn't be a part of the 'Shut down Army', suffering the same fate my brother did.


	6. Chapter 6-Keep a Keen Eye on the New Guy

Chapter 6-Keep a Keen Eye on the New Guy

Like usual, I walked home from school (yah-dah-yah-dah-yah. I've said that to many times. -.-) went to see everyone, same old routine. That was before Jeremy came. Now that's he here, I pretty much talk to him every day. He asks me what it's like around here. "Just like the day, but no kids or moving animatronics." I answered. "Wow, never notice." He answered sarcastically.

It was a silent and awkward, mostly awkward. Jeremy finally broke the silence by saying, "You know you don't have to keep the secret. I already know the animatronics can move around at night.'' I was shocked. "How did you know?" I asked.

"The guy on the hone tells me everything." He answered

_Jeez, for a guy on the phone, he sure has a big mouth._ I thought. The guy on the phone, or as I like to call him, Phone Guy, leaves a message for the new people. He pretty much says how they walk around and everything. Basically he says _everything_ about the pizzeria. Now that I think about it, is the Phone Guy apart of the 'Shut down Army'? Why is he saying all this information to the new people? Why say that they move around and might kill you? Was he saying that so the 'Shut down Army' people will hear all this, just in case? My suspicions keep rising every day.

"Well, that's the Phone Guy or ya." I said.

"Phone who?"

"Oh well-"I got interrupted by a sound. "Psst" it went. I looked, it was Mangle. She waved her arm, indicting me to go over. "I'll be back Jerm." I said.

I went over to the prize room, finding all the Toys staring at me. "Uhh, hey guys." I said, "What's the matter?" Toy Chica looked at everyone, trying to avoid saying the bad news. "Lets just say *ahem* something happen to your friends." I didn't need to be told twice to go check on them. I went to the backstage and saw something horrifying. "Wha-what the!" I stammered at the sight of them. Old Chica had her jaw loose, like Foxy's. Her arms are missing, leaving wires hanging. She looked beaten up. Freddy seemed ok, just some fabric missing. It's the same thing with Foxy, but metal parts are showing. But Bonnie, he was the worst off all. He had his whole face removed! His right arm is missing while his left arm seems to be missing some bits of fabric. I ran over to Bonnie, crying "Are you guys ok?" Bonnie answered with a yes, weakly. I lift him up so he can walk. "Who did this?" I asked.

"I got no answer matie." Foxy said.

I looked over at the toys. "Did you guys do this?"

"No way. We are supposed to protect, not destroy!" Toy Bonnie said.

"Then who else could have done this!"

Just then, the Puppet came out. "I see your friends are a little bit, broken." He said.

"Yes, do you know who done this?"

"I'm afraid not. What I do know is that someone came here at 11:55. Maybe the new security guard came and…" I cut him off.

"Jeremy? There is no way he could!"

"Little girl, you don't know. Unless he isn't part of the army, I can't say he's safe."

"Please mister Puppet, I said I would watch him. He has done nothing yet."

Then something hit me. "Where's Golden Freddy!"

The Puppet looked like he was going to say something, but I didn't care I pushed him and the toys out of the way so I can go find him. I ran like the wind, going room to room to find Golden Freddy. Finally, I found him in the supply closet. He was like Freddy, just missing some fabric. The place where his eyes should be, though, has wires hanging loose from them. I ran over to hug him, relieved he's alright. "Golden Freddy, what happen?" I asked. "Someone tore us apart. Everyone seems fine, but we still don't know who done it. We were shut down by that time." he answered.

"Well, I'm just glad your fine." I said.

Then the Puppet came out. "Mackenzie, I know you will keep our secret, believe me. But, with this all happening, I need you to make sure no one will know us moving. And to make sure to keep an eye on Jeremy. Like I said, I promise I won't get him. No matter how bad I want to. But, I will still spare him, until he does something."

"Yes master Puppet." I said.

The Puppet left. I looked at Golden Freddy, having a worried look on my face. He noticed that. "Look, everything will be fine. Jeremy won't end up like Mike. I hope." he said.

"I guess." I said. "But still, Jerm has been so nice. I don't think he could have done this to you guys. Right?"

"I can't answer that Mack. I'm just a robot."

"Don't say that. You were alive once. You're anything but a 'just robot', Greg."

He just stared off into space. He usually does that when I say his real name. He then looked back at me and said, "Good night, Mack." Then left me. I was now in my left in my own thoughts. What if the Puppet is right? What if Jeremy is part of the army? I don't know anymore.


	7. Chapter 7-A Broken Promise

Chapter 7-A Broken Promise

The next day, I was back at school (Great! Said no one, EVER!") It was about lunch time. I had my tray in my hands, getting ready to grab some pizza. That was, until Rachel, Lexie, and Kate came. Rachel went up to me, saying "Hello, Mack! How are you? I see you're grabbing some pizza."

"Yah so?"

"Oh. That's a shame. While I have my own lunch, with a salad, sparking water, and chocolate dipped strawberries, you got greasy pizza. I wonder why? Is it because, YOU STILL LIKE THE FREDDY FAZBEAR PIZZEREA!"

Everyone in the room laughed at me.

"Hahaha, very funny." I said. "Look I got pizza because it's pizza Friday. Not everything I do has to deal with me liking the place. Also, what's so bad liking a pizza place? I mean, you like Pizza Hut?"

Rachel had a smirk on her face. "That's the difference between you and me. I like a mature place, you like a little kids place. Come on Mack, we're in high school, yet you like a place that's been shut down for what, 10 years?"

"Actually, they have reopened."

The 3 laughed at me. "Hahaha-oh. Wow Mack. Why do you even care that they are open again?" Lexie said.

"Cause I do. Unlike you guys, I have a heart. You guys are just cold, inside and out."

"Pssh, at least we are not crusty and moldy like you 'animatronic friends'."

Kate then smacked my tray out of my hand. "Oops, my bad" she said.

"Nice one K!" Rachel said

"Thank R!" she responded.

This made me snap. After they left the cafeteria, I fallowed them. "You know that they arny just 'crusty and moldy'. Ok, yah they are. But they have hearts like us. Wanna know why? BECAUSE THEY ARE REAL! THEY AREN'T JUST ANIMATRIONICS! THEY ARE ALIVE!" I yelled. Rachel stopped to turn around.

"Wow Mack, I knew you were pathetic, but this is just a new low."

"I'm not lying, they are real! They move around at night because there servers locked so they can only roam around at night."

"Pah, prove it!" Lexie said. "Let us come to the place after school. Then we'll see who's right."

"Fine!" I yelled back.

"Can't wait." Rachel said in a fake British accent. "Girls, let move." She then snapped her figures and sashayed away.

I walked away, but then I realized something. I broke my promise. _Great, now I have to prove that they move around without my friends finding out. What else can go wrong?_ Then I realized another thing. The Puppet….


	8. Chapter 8-All at Once

Chapter 8-All at Once

I was waiting outside of school that day for Rachel and her friends. _Maybe they won't come._ I thought, _Maybe they forgot all about it. Or, Rachel was just bluffing. She might have just said that to scare me. Yah, that's it. _

I was wrong. 3 minutes later, Rachel and her posy came out. "Ok I'm here, lets go." she demanded.

"Fine," I said. "Lets walk."

"Wait, walk!"

"Yah, how else are we gonna get there?"

"IDK! Get a ride. Like most _normal_ people do."

"Pah, she's not normal, you know that Rachel." Lexie said.

"Oh yah, you're right Lexie." Rachel answered.

I just rolled my eyes. "Look, it's not that far. If you want, you don't have to come."

"Why you say that? Are you afraid that you'll be embarrassed that your 'friends' aren't real. Oh wait, correction, _more _embarrassed." Lexie said.

"Are you gonna keep running that motor of yours that you call a mouth?

Lexie gave me a low growl. I could carless honestly, I'm just here so I won't get fin, er, embarrassed. We went inside the place. I could tell that Rachel, Lexie, and Kate where scared by the site of the place, especially Kate. They were looking around, trying to see if they can find evidence that my friends don't move around.

"Well, looks like Mack doesn't have moving friends, best we should go!" Kate said.

She was about to leave, until Lexie grabbed her shirt. "Come on, scared?"

"Heck no! Lets go!" Kate responded.

I showed them around, while trying to think of a plan. _Maybe I don't have to show them the old animatronics. Maybe I don't have to show them the Puppet. I can show them only the Toys and they would be ok with that. Yah that could work, right?_ Anyways, as I was done thinking, Rachel stopped her crew and looked at me evilly. "Looks like we wasted our time girls. Clearly Mack is just a loner." At the moment she said that, I saw Mangle passing by. I said, "Oh really. If they don't move around, why is Mangle walking right now?"

"Who's Mangle?" Rachel.

"Ugh. The new animatronic. NOW TURN AROUND!"

The 3 turned around and saw Mangle, but she didn't see them. "Whow!" Kate said. "You guys, Mack might be right!"

"Whatever, lets keep going." Rachel said.

We kept walking. I looked at the clock saying it's 12:00. _Shoot, I gotta keep an eye on Jerm._ "Uh, I'll be right back guys." I said. Then I left them. I ran to the office, hopping Jeremy is still there. I ran into the office, finding Jerm having a Freddy mask on. "What the?" I said.

"Oh hey Mack. I thought you were an animatronic for a minute." he said.

"Oh ok. Where did you get that mask anyways?"

"It came with the job."

"Uh, ok. Anyways, I'll be back in a minute." Then I ran back to the group.

Once I got there, they seemed terrified. "What happen here?" I asked. Lexie answered, "We-we-we keep hearing a kid laughing." Rachel then looked at me angrily while still shacking. "Are you the one laughing?"

"No way! Why would I do that in the first place? Anyways, that's a normal thing. This place is just haunted that's all."

"HAUNTED!" they all yelled.

_Dang it Mack! Why? Why did you have to run your big mouth? Stupid, stupid, STUPID! _

"Lets just keep walking."

"There's no way I'm going to keep walking in this haunted place!" Rachel yelled. "Lets leave girls." I just sighed. At least they won't find out the truth. While we were walking, the Puppet came out. That was the last thing I wanted to happen. _Please don't bump into each other, please don't bump into each other, please don't-_ but they did anyways.

"Oh I'm sorry Ma-" the puppet said to Rachel. He thought Rachel was me, but then gave a closer look. He was about to say something, until she screamed and ran away. Kate, Lexie, and I fallowed her. As I ran, I slowly turned my head, looking at the puppet who looked at me angrily for bring them here.

Just then, Jeremy came out of no where. "whow, sorry guys." he said.

"Mack, are these your friends."

Rachel and I just hissed at those words. I would never be friends with the 'gossip girls.' EVER! I notice that Jeremy had pliers in his hands. I knew what he was going to do with those.

"Jeremy, you're not going to?" He just hang his head low. "I'm sorry Mack." Then, the Puppet came. We all had the same idea, RUN!"

**Whow, took me long enough to publish this. Sorry guys, I had writer block for chapter 8. Want to say 1 thing though, can you guys ****_PLEASE_**** vote on the poll I made. Go to my profile and vote, thank you :3**


	9. Chapter 9-Hide and Seek

Chapter 9-Hide and Seek

Last time Jerm, Rachel, Lexie, Kate, and I were running. 5 minutes later, we still are! We were all running, trying to hide from the Puppet. "Come back here, friends." he cried out. But we all knew, he was not our friend for now. The look in his eye told me 3 things. He wanted to get Jeremy, the 'Gossip Girls', and me. As we were running, I spotted a good hiding spot.

"Quick! Behind the curtains, NOW!" I yelled.

Everyone ran behind the curtains of the stage. "Is…everyone…..here?" Jeremy said while breathing for air.

"Yah" we answered.

"Good. At this point, we need to stick together."

"Oh no!" I started. "I'm not going to work with you."

"Mack listen-"

"I don't want to hear it! Jerm, you know the reason why my brother went to jail. You pretended to be my friend when you actually part of this madness!"

"Mack, please let me explain. I need this. I'm going through tough times. Mikster wanted the money for greed. I want the money because I need it! I didn't know once I signed up, I have to do this! I thought I could hide it from you so you won't be mad."

We all where silent for a minute, until I broke the silence. "I'm sorry Jerm. I'm just confused about everything happening." I was telling the truth. After everything that was happening, I felt like the same way I felt 2 years ago. I tried to forget about that bad memory, but you know what they say, those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it.

"Look Mack, it's ok. Right now we all need to stick together." Jeremy said.

"*Ahem*" went Rachel. "I hate to break up this moment, but SOME OF US DON'T HAVE A CLUE WHAT IS GOING ON!"

"Ok look." I started. "You see that puppet chasing us? He's mad for me bringing you guys here."

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Because the animatronics are trying to protect themselves for the people in the 'Shut Down Army'. They are the people who shut down the animatronics down and get money from someone."

"Ok? Still, I would like to know the whole story." Lexie said.

"*Sigh* fine. Here it is."

_2 minutes later_

"And that's the story."

The girls just stared at me, like I just did some weird stunt on my skateboard. "And you brought Us HERE!" Rachel yelled.

"Hey! Don't blame it on me! You where the one who wanted to see the place!"

"YAH BEFORE I KNEW THIS PLACE WAS HAUNTED!"

"WELL WAY TO GO WISE GIRL!"

"DON'T BLAME ME! YOU WHERE THE ONE WHO MENCH THIS PLACE IN THE FIRST PLACE AND SAY THESE ANIMATRONICS WERE ALIVE!"

"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE BELIVED ME!"

"LIKE ANYONE WOULD BELIVE THE WIERDO OF THE SCHOOL!"

"Ladies stop!" Jeremy said. "Does this look like a time to argue? NO! Now we got to figure out a plan to get around this monster."

"Jeremy is right. We can't hide here forever" I answered.

"Then what do we do smart one?" Lexie asked.

"We can-"but someone cut me off.

The Puppet found us. He pulled the curtain, saying "I found you guys."

"WE RUN!" I cried.

Everyone started running in opposite directions. While everyone was panicking, I ran to my animatronic friends, thinking they could help me. I pretended I was going to the prize corner, but made a sharp turn to the storage room. I locked the door, only to find everyone staring at me. "Uhh, her guys." I stammered. They were looking at me in shame. "Why did you bring them here?" Freddy yelled.

"I-I-I"

"You promised you won't tell anyone about this! Not just to the Puppet, but everyone in this place as well!" Chica yelled.

"I-I was just-"

"It's bad enough I lost my face, but you bringing them here is worst!" Bonnie yelled.

"No. I-"

"Why you do this. I don't know if I should even call you matie anymore!" Foxy said.

"I'm sorry-"

"Well your sorry isn't good enough!" Golden Freddy said coming out of the shadows.

"Please! I'm sorry about this. I need to hide from the Puppet! He's going to kill me I don't."

They all exchanged looks, then looked at the door. "I'm sorry Mack." Bonnie said. He felt around, trying to pick me up. Finally, he grabbed my waist and Chica opened the door. Bonnie threw me out the door and into the hallway. "No! Please!" I cried. They just ignored me. Chica then slammed the door.

I was about to go knock on the door again, but then something grabbed my shoulder. I turned around, it was the Puppet. "Sorry Mack, you leave me no choice." He then started dragging me to the Prize Corner. "Don't worry, we might have a suit for you. And maybe, your friends." As he dragged me, I whispered to myself, "Sorry. Sorry everybody."


	10. Chapter 10-Escape!

Chapter 10-Escape!

After the Puppet dragged me to the Prize Corner, he tied me up with Jeremey and the 'Gossip Girls'. It was silent. No one talked to each other. It was just us in an empty room, about to meet our fates. Everyone looked worried, hopping I have an answer.

"Mack, I don't suppose you know how get us out of here!" Rachel whispered in a loud voice.

I just sat there silent.

"Please Mack, help us!" Kate begged.

Nothing.

"I demand you to help us!" Lexie stated.

Nothing.

"Come on Mack, I know you have some idea!" Jeremy said.

Nothing.

I didn't want to talk. Not to anyone at all. My head was filled with dark thought already. If the Puppet wants to stuff me into a suit, let him. That one mistake I've done would have cost them a lot. I don't want the Puppet to get Jeremy, even the 'Gossip Girls'.

Just then, the Puppet came in with suits. "I'm sorry guys. If I went for Mackenzie carelessness, you guys would be having fun right now."

"It's not her fault!" Jerm yelled.

"Oh, keep telling yourself that."

Jeremy was about to defend me again, but I placed my hand on his shoulder, shaking my head. Even so, I can tell he wanted to keep talking.

The Puppet continued. "Now we got that out of the way," He grabbed a suit, a kitten suit. "Which one of you guys want to be first?"

The 'Gossip Girls' where shaking in fear while Jerm look at the Puppet sternly. Me, I just hang my head low. My long blond hair was covering the fear in my eyes. Just then, I had an idea.

"I'll go." I said.

Everyone just stared at me like I was crazy (which I am). The Puppet on the other string (very bad I know -.-) smiled evilly. "Brave little Makenzie. Brave little girl you are." He untied us real quick, holding me in his left arm while holding the others in his right arm. Then I kicked him, hard.

"Ouch" he moaned.

"Run! NOW!" I demanded everyone.

No one hesitated. We were all running out of the buildings like rats. "Almost to the exit!" Lexie yelled. We all got out, but me. The Puppet griped my shoulder tight. "Oh no you're not!"

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Not a chance! You broke your promise, you have to pay for the consequences!"

He then started dragging me down the hallway. I was about to scream for help, but why bother. My friends won't help me, the Toys are with the Puppet, and Jerm and the 'Gossip Girls' are out the door. I just hang my head low. _Well, I guess this is it. It's a good way to die…I guess._ Then a medical happen.

"Let her go Puppet!" Jeremy yelled.

The Puppet and I turned around, seeing Jeremy and the 'Gossip Girls' running to save me. The Puppet was about to run, but Jeremy grabbed him by the neck.

"Let go of me you fool!" the Puppet chocked.

While Jeremy is holding on to the Puppet, Lexie and Kate where trying to spread apart the Puppet's arm away from my waist and Rachel pulling my arm to set me free.

"Come on Mack!" Rachel yelled.

"So you do care if I'm going to die." I said. I know this isn't the best time, but I couldn't resist.

"Shut up and work with me!"

Finally, I was released. We ran out the door while the Puppet fell on his face. Oh, and this time, WE ALL MADE IT! Once we were out, we were out of breath. "Is everyone ok this time?" asked Jeremy. We all said yah.

"Ok Mack, turns out you're not a looser." Rachel started. "You're lucky we got out alive! So, I guess, you won't be humiliated at school."

_Great, school._

Then the Puppet came out. "Hello guys." He said. I stepped in front of the Puppet's way. "Look, leave them alone Puppet! I promise no one will come here ever again! Just leave them alone!"

The Puppet looked behind me, sataring at Jerm and the 'Gossip Girls'. "What about him." He said pointing at Jerm.

"I uhhh,"

"I quit!" Jeremy said.

"Wha-"

"After everything that happened, I realized, why do I need to stay here? Why bother earning money if I might not live?"

"But, I thought you need the-"

"I'll get the money another way Mack. I can't shut them down! Especially since, they are your friends."

I smiled and ran over to him. "Thank you Jerm." I whispered.

"No problem." he answered.

The Puppet then grabbed my shoulder. "*Ahem* seems that I have been wrong about you Mr. Jeremy." he said. "I do apologize. I trust that you won't come back, but what about your other friends Mackenzie."

Rachel and I hissed at those words again. Rachel then said, "Oh, you can expect us to NOT come back! After all of this, HA, I won't come back in a million years!" She then walk closer to me, "Look Mack, Idc less about what you do anymore! You are an evil witch this whole time! Lets go girls." Then they walked away.

Jeremy looked down at his watch, then looked up again. "It's 6! Time for me to leave!" He then walked over to me, sticking out his hand. "I'll see you again soon, Mack." I then shook his hand, replying, "Later Jerm." He then got into his car, and drove off.

The Puppet and I walked inside the restraint.

"Well that went well." I said.

The Puppet looked at me evily. "Don't expect me to forgive you after all of this." he said. "Look, I know things went well in the end, but you still broke your promise. You won't have anyone else to talk to after this! Mark my words Mack." He then went back to his music box.

I though he was exaggerating about that, but he wasn't lying.


	11. Chapter 11-My Happy Ending

Chapter 11-My Happy Ending

I was pretty much miserable ever since the events happen. No animatronic would talk to me, not even my own brother. If I walk by them, my friends would just glare at me, sometimes shaking their heads. If I passed by the Toys, they would just hang their heads low. And the Puppet would just completely ignore me. And worst of all, the only person I could talk to was Ballon Boy (remember him 8 chapters ago. When he was at chapter 3?) I would sit down listening to him rambling on and on and ON AND ON AND ON AND, I don't know anymore!

"And she was like heck no, but I was like, heck yah. Then she heard from her friend who heard it from her cousin, who herd it form her friends neighbors cousin roommate….." on and on he went.

"WHY AM I EVEN HERE!" I yelled. I then walk away from him.

The next day was another school day for me. I thought the 'Gossip Girls' would be of my back, but I was wrong. I opened my locker to grab my books, but I found notes inside of it. They all say something like, 'Baby', 'Kid', 'Animatronic Lover', and some that are so bad, they have cuss words in it. I got rid of the notes, but found pizza sauce all over my locker. I was even late for class 'cause I had to clean up the mess.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, I went to the cafeteria and everyone started throwing tomatoes at me. I was a mess, no, more of a mess. They laughed at me, chanting "Pizza lover! Pizza lover! Lover of Freddy's!" I grabbed napkins to clean myself, but then Rachel greedy hands grabbed them first. "Well Mack, you've never looked. I especially love your tomato dress. It distracts everyone from that terrible bracelet of your." she said.

"Rachel! I thought you went going to make fun of me!" I yelled.

"Aww, she thinks we went going to make fun of her" Lexie said.

They both laughed, while Kate was just standing there. Lexie elbowed her to get her to start laughing.

"Oops, I guess I forgot." Rachel started. "Haha, who am I kidding? I didn't forget. I just did this because you're a weirdo. You brought us to a place where we could have died! So, this is my revenge."

"Stop." I said softly.

"Witch!" Lexie said in her fake British accent.

"Creep." Kate said.

"Stop!"

"Looser" Rachel said.

"STOP!"

Then, everyone started chanting mean things to me.

"ENOGUH!" I yelled.

I then snapped my figures, making everyone have a hallucination. Everyone stopped and stared off into space. While they gazed into the air, I ran into the bathroom. I didn't realize I was crying till I looked into the mirror. Rachel was right, I am a weirdo. I looked like a mess. The tomato juice reminded me of blood, which gave me a thought. While I was trying to fix myself up, I notice my bracelet was gone. You think I'm not worried about losing a cheap bracelet, well you're wrong! That bracelet was something Golden Freddy gave me before he died. I promise him I would never take it off. "No, no no!" I said franticly. I got on all fours and crawled around, hoping to find it.

Then someone came through the door. I jumped up back on my feet, then turned around. It was Kate!

"What do you want!" I said.

"I, uh…you dropped this. I came to give this back to you." She then handed me something blue, my bracelet.

"Tha-thanks." I replied.

Just then, Lexie and Rachel burst in. "Kate!" Rachel yelled. "Are you hanging out with this weirdo?"

"Pssh, no." she answered. "I just came to wash my hands."

Rachel looked at me, then back to Kate. "Fine. Hurry up." Then she walked away with Lexie. Kate looked at me, mouthing sorry to me, then ran out.

After school, I walked into the restraint. No one looked at me. I went to the prize corner to put my bag down. "Hey." came a voice. I thought it was BB, but then saw Toy Chica.

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked.

"Sorry, thought you want some company." She then started walking away.

"Wait!" she stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry. Just, after the day I had-"

"Hey I get it. You had a miserable day. After I saw the way those girls treated you, it must have been tough."

"Yah. I don't understand why they hate me. I never did anything wrong."

"Well, when most girls hate you, they are probably jealous of you. But don't let them get to you. And don't let the rest get to you. Once we get this over with, we'll be best friends again.

"Easy for you to say" I sighed. "At least you don't have a brother that hates you."

"Aww, Golden doesn't hate you. He's just mad. He won't be after everything clears up."

"Thanks Toy Chica."

"Np, you know I'm always here for you." Then she walked away.

While I was rolling my sleeping bag out (yes I have a sleeping bag, don't question) something flew off. I thought a poster fell from the wall, but it was paper that flew off my back. I picked it up. It said 'The baby who still's like Freddy Fazbear's Pizza' I stared at it for a long time. Dark thoughts started coming into my head. I remember all the things the 'Gossip Girls' and the whole school said to me in the cafeteria. My eyes started swelling up with tears. I had enough.

I ran to the table where the Puppet had the suit he was about to stuff me in. I climbed inside of it. I cried and cried and cried, thinking about all those hatful things everyone has said to me. I then looked through the suit eyes, seeing a pocket knife. I grabbed it, ready to hit myself with it. Then someone came thought the door.

"MACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" came a voice. I looked through the holes and saw my friends and the Toys. I looked away, still holding the knife. "Leave me, please!" I cried. But then someone grabbed the head of the suit and picked me up. It was Golden Freddy. "What are you thinking little sis!" he cried.

"Please, let me be!" I cried.

"No way! Why are you trying to kill yourself?"

"I don't know! After everything I did, all the things I have done and people did to me. I just don't-" But then Golden Freddy hugged me. "Mack, the last thing I want you to do is end up the way I am right now!" he then let go of me. "Please don't do this. I beg of you" I started crying and went back hugging him. "What have I done? Everyone hates me, I don't know why! I just want to disappear." I felt something sharp on my shoulder. "Ayy, listen lassy. We're sorry how we treated you." Foxy said.

"Yah, it's just the Puppet." Bonnie said. "Whatever the Puppet says, goes."

I turned to the toys. "They're right." Toy Bonnie shrugged. "We do what he says. Especially us. We're are his puppets."

"I think it's fair for you guys to get controlled like this." I said.

"Well, what else are we supposed to do?" Mangled asked.

"I guess you got a point there."

Then, we herd the Puppet yelling. "Why are you here?" We all decided to go check it out. Once we got there, you wouldn't believe what I saw. "Please leave me alone!" a voice said. I looked and saw Kate.

"Kate! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just came to tell you something." she answered.

I convince the Puppet to let her talk. He said I only got 5 minutes. "Ok, what you want?" I asked.

She responded, "I came here to apologize. I've always like this place to tell the truth."

"Wait, you have?"

"Yah."

"Then why do you always make fun of me about it?"

She hang her head low for a minute. "I just didn't want to get kick out the group." She finally answered. "I have no one else to hang out with. Rachel and Lexie is all I got. I realized though that I shouldn't fallow them just to have friends. I hope you can forgive me, and maybe become friends?"

I stared at her for a minute, then finally said "Sure! Welcome to the Fazbear family."

Then the Puppet came out. "Oh, I'm not sure I'm going to allow this." Ate and I hang our heads low. _I finally get a friend and now the 'Master Puppet' is running it for me. Thanks a lot!_ I then saw Golden Freddy grabbing the Puppets shoulder for a minute. "Hey, can I talk to you?" I heard him ask. Then, they both went to the supply closet.

"What do you think they're talking about?" asked Kate.

"I don't know." I answered.

"I think it's something good." Toy Chica said.

Kate looked at her with a shocked face. "I'll explain later." I whispered to her.

5 minutes later, Golden Freddy and the Puppet came out. The Puppet looked at me, then Kate. "Kate, do you promise to keep our secret? Not tell a single soul at all?" he asked. Kate shook her head. The Puppet then spoke to me. "Mackenzie, do you promise to not tell anyone else or bring anyone else?" I shook my head. The Puppet looked back at everyone, then back to Kate and I. "Alright, she can stay." Kate and I jumped up for joy.

"Yay! I can't wait to meet everyone!" Kate squealed.

"Why wait?" I answered. "Here, I'll introduce you to everyone."

Everyone was chit-chatting the night away. I was actually happy I broke my promise. If I didn't Jeremy could have shut them down, I would still have no friends, Rachel and Lexie would have still bullied me, and would just feel lonely all over again. Since then, life has been great. I heard Jerm got a job as a lawyer, Rachel and Lexie where actually jealous of me this whole time (idk why), and I actually have a real human friend. So far as I know, my life is back to normal.

**_The End ;)_**

**-I'm done! Wasn't that amazing or what. Anyways, it's time to move on from FNAF and work on my Minecraft story. I'll probably make a FNAF 3, but I need ideas. If you got an idea on what my FNAF3 story should be, feel free to say it in the reviews. This is Rebel, signing off. Rebel on my little Rebellions ;) **


End file.
